marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutant Underground
The Underground Mutant Network, simply known as the Mutant Underground, is a secret organization who's goal is to protect innocent mutants from the Sentinel Services, as well as to transport them safely to other countries where the United States government has no jurisdiction. History Formation The Mutant Underground was founded by John Proudstar/Thunderbird and Lorna Dane/Polaris, sometime after the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants respectively had mysteriously disappeared, the organization was founded to protect innocent mutants from the Sentinel Services, who wrongfully/unfairly imprisoned these said mutants, just for simply using their powers in self-defense, when they have not even intentionally harm anyone. Soon after they also recruited Marcos Díaz/Eclispe to their cause. ''The Gifted "eXposed" When Clarice Fong a mutant with the ability to teleport managed to escape Sentinel Services, Thunderbird, Eclispe, and Polaris set out to rescue and recruit her. Finding her inside an abandoned workshop. Blink is apprehensive at first, but Eclispe and Lorna convince her that they've come to help her and are not with the police. Thunderbird then tells them that the police have arrived. Polaris uses her abilites to kills the lights, including those on the police vehicles outside. The cops open fire while Thunderbird searches for another way out. Eclipse uses his ability to produce light to blind the cops and provide cover while they all try to escape out the back of the building. On the way to their way out, Eclipse is shot in the arm by an officer. Polaris as a result goes into a rage and uses her power to assault the police. Using tasers they incapacitate her and take her in while the other mutants escape. Later DA attorney Reed Strucker contacts Marcos and tells him he will give him information on Lorna in exchange for his families safety. Eclipse gives Reed a location for them to meet. but as a part of the deal Reed stays behind until they find Polaris. At night the Struckers meet up with Marcos. Eclipse tells them about how they'll get the family past the southern wall and hooked up with new identities when Sentinel Services arrives. Reed tries to negotiate, but Jace Turner just orders them to surrender. Thunderbird and Blink arrive to their rescue and they all flee. Turner gives the order to deploy Sentinels to pursue their targets. The chase continues and the mutants find themselves cornered by the robots. Eclipse shoots some of them and Lauren puts up a forcefield, but she is only able to hold it for so long it. Thunderbird tells Blink that she has to open a portal for them to escape. Through extreme effort she does, and the group begins diving through one by one. Andy uses his powers to tear all of the Sentinel robots apart. They all make it through the portal except Reed, who is shot and can't make it through before Blink passes out and the portal closes. "rX" With Blink injured her powers became hectic with her opening portals to various locations. With the risk of the Underground being exposed Caitlin and Eclipse went to a hospital to get her medicine while, Andy, Lauren, and Thunderbird tried to defend the Underground from the authorities who attempted to come through the portal. Eventually Caitlin and Eclipse returned with the medicine and was able to administer it to Blink, stopping the portals and preventing the Underground from being exposed. "eXodus" Later when trying to find a way to free Lorna and Reed Caitlin suggested using possible contacts in congress to help. However, John and Marcos said it would be to dangerous. Going against orders Caitlin, Lauren, and Andy went to Caitlin’s brother Danny who has "connections" to those in Congress. John and Marcos went after them and upon located them they were attacked by a mob with Daniels son having shown an image of Andy using his powers to a friend. However, thanks to Blink the group was able to escape. The next day Caitlin, John, and Marcos met up with Daniel who revealed that Reed was alive and was being transferred to a top secret mutant detention center along with Lorna. "eXit strategy" John briefed the rest of the Mutant Underground on the situation with Polaris, Reed, and the transfer And told them that they had to attack Sentinel Services, but Sage was hesitant after losing six fellow mutants the last time they took on Sentinel Services and calculated the odds of success were low. Marcos however reminded them all of everything Lorna has done for each of them in the past. In the end Several agreeed to the rescue attempt, but many others refused. With the rescue team consisting of Thunderbird, Eclipse, Blink, Dreamer, and Harry who can cloak himself to the human eye, and Caitlin. Caitlin suggested they hit the transfer convoy rather than the prison itself but to do that they would need to know the route. Marcos however believed he could learn the route by contacting the cartel he used to work for. Later John filled the team on the information Marcos learned from Carmen about the bus's route. He did however note that they need to find a way to stop the bus without getting Lorna, Reed, or anyone else killed. Lauren overheared and found Andy. She then told him that they needed to figure out a way to stop a bus safely and suggested Andy could destroy a wheel on the bus,but Andy pointed out his powers weren’t precise and could risk destroying the entire bus along with everyone inside. Lauren then suggested that she could use her own power to contain Andy’s which worked. Andy and Lauren show their new ability to John and Caitlin. While John was impressed, Caitlin didnt want them involved due to the danger of them getting hurt. Lauren argued with hermother and insisted that this was something worth fighting for. Caitlin relented and agreed to let them go, so long as they were kept out of harm’s way. The next day the group prepares for the ambush. When the bus arrived Andy tried to use his powers but could not get them to work. Lauren antagonized him however and in anger manages to use them, and together they stop the bus. However, because of the delay, the bus was now in the wrong place. Thunderbird and Blink moved to find a clear line of sight to the bus while Eclispe told the others to escape, but Harry and Dreamer refuse. Harry suggest using his power to sneak towards the bus undetected. However Jace Turner unleashed Pulse on them; Johns old friend who could disable mutant powers. As Harry tried closer to the bus his power fails and he was shot. Eclispe then used a gun he had acquired to hold off Sentinel Services officers while Dreamer went to Harry. Caitlin leads Lauren and Andy away from the fight, but found Sentinel Services agents searching their car. Lauren tried to use her power, but it failed only for Caitlin to inject the soldier with something that knocked him out she then sent the children away while she went back to get their father. Thunderbird manages to reach Pulse and knock him out allowing the mutants to use their powers again. Polaris realized her powers were back, but there was nothing metal for her to use them on. Reed told her to take the screw from his knee. She ripped them out and used them against the guard. Blink manages to open a portal for Harry and Dreamer to escape while Thunderbird tries to tell Eclipse to retreat, but he refuses to leave without Polaris. Turner then gave the shoot to kill order. As Thunderbird and Eclipse move in Polaris busted open the bus door and used her powers on the Sentinel Services agents. Sentinel Servicea retreat and Lorna and Reed reunited with Eclipse and Caitlin who brung a Sentinel Services car around allowing them to all escape together While Turner furious over the loss of his prisoners orders every mutant safe house to be raided and every mutant sympathizer brought in. "boXed in" After escaping Sentinel Services the Mutant Underground got off the road to swap the SUV for an untraceable car while also getting some new clothes for Reed and Polaris. John told Marcos and Lorna that Pulse was the reason they couldn't use their powers howver before he could explain more Thunderbird heard an incoming Sentinel Services drone. Polaris and Eclipse decided to lead the drone away while the others returned to Headquaters. Polaris tried to use her powers to take it down, but the drone was to far out of her range so she instead used her power to levitate the car's rear-view mirror outside of the car, allowing Eclipse to reflect his light power upwards, destroying the drone. Once taking the drone out the two talk about their mutant child with fondness. However they soon run into a Sentinel Service road block lead by Jace Turner. Lorna determined to get answers captures Turner to interrogate him for information about Pulse. John, Caitlin and Reed returned to find the Atlanta Underground base crowded with new refugees. Reed saw his children for the first time since he was arrested and they all tearfully embraced. Sage revealed to John that the influx of mutants at the base was due to Sentinel Services havying cracked down hard on mutant safehouses since the convoy hit. Fade recognized Reed and in a rage attacked him still furious at Reed for nearly selling them out. John breaks the fight up, but Fade then told the entire room that Reed was working for Sentinel Services. Caitlin tried to mediate the situation, pointing out that there were injured people there who needed their help and argued in her husbands defense. However Reed revealed to Caitlin that what Fade said was true and that he would find a way to work things out. Blink then called for Caitlin’s to help with Trader, who was still dying from his bullet wound during the convoy attack. Caitlin told Blink to find supplies. Meanwhile Andy noticed that they were attracting stares, but Lauren told him that they had nowhere else to go. Caitlin then asked for their help with Trader. Meanwhile Fade was still arguing with Reed. John who was trying to mediate the argument was then pulled away by Sage, who revealed that all chatter on the manhunt went silent. Reed offered his knowledge of law enforcement protocols to assist in protecting the hideout. He is quickly able to figure out that Sentinel Services is searching for Eclipse and Polaris, and has Atlanta PD searching a grid for the hideout. Using her powers Lorna binds Turner to a pillar at an abandoned building and tells Marcos that this is their chance to find out what happened to Pulse. At the HQ Caitlin, Andy, and Lauren struggle to keep Trader alive while John, Reed, and Sage consider their situation. Reed believed that he needed to draw Sentinel Services away from the hideout's location, throwing off the educated guesses that they have made so far. However Sage brings up the concern that if he is captured he could give away their position and needs someone to extract him. Marcos questions Jace about Pulse, which leads to a conversation about what the tension between humans and mutants are about. Jace then brung up the "7/15," Incident which killed his daughter much to Lorna and Marcos surprise and sadness having felt sympathy for Turner. Howerver Lorna points out that they can’t let this shake their resolve as they have lost good people too. At HQ John convinces Fade to help Reed in his mission to draw Sentinel Services' attention who grudgingly agrees. Caitlin was not enthuastic about the idea, but Reed told her it had to be him, both because he just escaped and because he needs to prove himself to the Mutant Underground that he was in fact on their side. Trader then suddenly began to convulse with Caitlin revealing they needed to remove the bullet quick. Meanwhile Jace told Marcos and Lorna that things were only going to get worse for them. Lorna however offered him a counter proposal: to let him go if Jace told them about Pulse and the secret detainment centers. Blink then teleported in with Sonya just before Sentinel Services arrived in force and surrounded the building. Fade drove Reed out into the city and Reed explained the plan: that he'll walk in front of some cameras to show that he was in a different area than where Sentinel Services is searching, and that he would meet Tex two blocks down. As according to plan the cameras identified Reed and Sentinel Services redirected the search. John then had Sage text Reed telling him to get out of the area. Meanwhile at HQ Caitlin was forced to attempt to surgically remove the bullet from Trader's body. She opened him up, found the bullet, and successfully removed it, but Trader however soon began bleeding out from the incision. Fortunately Lauren used her powers to apply pressure to the artery that Trader was hemorrhaging from so that Caitlin could sew it up. After which closing the wound and saving Traders life. Reed continued walking through the city but the police were getting closer, and Tex was knowhere to be found to pick Reed up. Reed eventually started to run but was still limping on the leg that Polaris took the screws from and was nearly caught,but then bumped into Tex's invisible car. They escaped with Tex telling Reed he was just making sure whose side Reed was really was on. Sentinel Services prepared to breach the building where Jace was being held as Blink watched as Sonya prepared to use her powers on Jace. Marcos told them that Sentinel Services was moving in. Lorna used her powers to throw rebar through the windows at them buying them time. Sentinel Services however decided to change tactics. Sonya entered Jace's memories where she saw the symbol that was tattooed on Pulse's arm next to the word "Hound" on a file. She also saw the file on someone named Matthew Shiveley and the office door of the Honorable James Kresge. The Sentinel Services agents put on gas masks before launching tear gas canisters into the building. Sonya sees more of Jace's recent memories but Lorna pulled her away before she could properly stop the probing of his memories. Jace screamed as his memories jumble and play through his mind before Sentinel Services finally entered. Later back at HQ Sonya tried to draw what she saw in Jace's mind for the other mutants to see. John recognized the logo from Pulse's arm. Reed himself recognized the federal building in Baton Rouge, where some people he prosecuted were transferred and then disappeared. At night Reed reunited with his family again as they sat down for dinner. Andy then asked what the plan was now and if they were still planning to go to Mexico, but Caitlin claimed it was not safe to travel yet and Reed added that he believes he can be an asset ot the Underground with his knowledge. "got your siX" ''To be added "eXtreme measures" To be added "threat of eXtinction" To be added "outfoX" To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added Known members *John Proudstar/Thunderbird (founder and leader) *Marcos Díaz/Eclipse *Clarice Fong/Blink *Shatter *Harry/Trader *Pedro *Reed Strucker *Caitlin Strucker *Lauren Strucker Former members *Augustus/Pulse (deceased) *Sonya Simonson/Beautiful Dreamer (deceased) *Esme Frost (revealed to be a member of the Hellfire Club) *Lorna Dane/Polaris (co-founder; left to join the Hellfire Club) *Tex/Fade (left to join the Hellfire Club) *Sage (computer hacker/operator and tech support; left to join the Hellfire Club) *Mark (left to join the Hellfire Club) *Andy Strucker (left to join the Hellfire Club) Known allies *Cartel **Carmen Guerra (leader) *Hellfire Club **Esme Frost (former member of the Mutant Underground) **Sophie Frost **Phoebe Frost Known enemies *Sentinel Services **Jace Turner Former enemies *Trask Industries **Roderick Campbell (deceased) Appearances *Earth-10005 (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' ***Season One ****"eXposed" (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" Trivia *The Mutant Underground is modeled after the Underground Rail Road. Behind the scenes To be added Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:Superhero teams Category:Organizations Category:The Gifted culture Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005